The present invention relates generally to a device for signaling the position of an elevator car in the case of passenger evacuation, and particularly to a signal device that indicates the presence of the elevator car at a landing door of a floor.
The German utility model document DE 296 15 921 U1 describes a device that can be used for evacuating elevator passengers in a dangerous situation. The device is planned for elevator installations without a machine room, whereby the drive unit is positioned in the elevator shaft. If the elevator car is stuck in the shaft, the brake will be manually released and the car can reach the next floor, where the elevator passengers can leave the car without danger. The actuation of the brake is done by means of an actuator placed on a landing zone, where the elevator control unit also is located. During the evacuation operation the elevator car moves without electric power by means of the unequal balance between the car with the load and the counterweight.
A problem of the known device is that the person who actuates the brake must control the movement of the elevator car by means of the movement of the hoisting rope or of the over speed governor rope. Such control requires much experience and attention and can not be expected from an unpracticed person.
The present invention concerns a device that solves all of the above-cited problems of the prior art device, and provides a device that enables the evacuation of the elevator passenger safely and without danger.
An advantage of the device according to the present invention is that the evacuation procedure is easy and could be made also by an unpracticed person. Another advantage is that no window in the wall of the elevator shaft is needed to control the movement of the ropes and therefore of the car. Furthermore, no markings are needed on the ropes. By the device according to the present invention, no additional components are required in the shaft, and only the conventional components of the elevator installation are used.